Go Google It!
by RicePoison
Summary: A small drabble!fic requested by one of my friends, starring Wally West and Artemis Crock, acting out the song 'Go Google It'. The song is performed by Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo (Vocaloid), so I would suggest to 'google' it to understand this story... Maybe the english lyrics too.


**Hello everyone~! This is a little Spitfire oneshot/drabble-fic that one of my real-life friends requested. It's based on the song 'Go Google It' which is performed by Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui (Vocaloid). Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Please don't ask me why." Artemis Crock pushed her head against the wall, Wally was once again barraging her with questions.

"C'mon, I wanna know, and there is some stuff you oughta know." Wally pushed her against the wall, smirking playfully.

"PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME WHY." Artemis pushed him off, moving to the center of the room. He was truly pissing her off this time.

"I had some feelings that just started, and I had some questions for you... Please?" Wally's puppy dog look was ridiculous, Artemis sighed.

"Began? Most people start with a manual." She pulled up the room's computer, keying in a few passcodes that Robin had given her.

"I want to be close with you... like friends..." Kid Flash smiled again, but frowned when she ignored him. "Aw, c'mon Arty, like friends..."

"Your intentions are probably false." She turned around, hearing him mumble something. "Wally, if you have something to say, why won't you say it clearly?"

"W-what do you think of me?"

Artemis smirked, showing him the computer. "If you want to know, 'Go google it!'"

"Your email address maybe?" Wally looked curiously at her.

"Go google it."

"Where do you live?" Wally's hands hovered over the keyboard

"Go google it."

"What type do you like?" Wally moved from the keyboard to Artemis, holding up her chin.

Artemis turned her head in frustration. "Look it up on Yahoo!" She turned, heading for the ZetaTubes, not looking at Wally.

"When can I see you again?" Wally sped up to her, blocking her path.

She pushed him out of the way, walking around him. "Go google it."

"What would you eat with nachos?"

Geez, now he was really getting on her nerves. She was about to say 'go google it' when she heard him pause, stuttering a bit. She turned around, just as he got the words out.

"Am I your love?"

_I want to tell you, but... _Artemis straightened up "You're so childish, you're useless. Quit asking me questions!"

"Your voice sorta repeats in my head..." Wally was getting the idea to start looking up things on the computer, the perfect time for Artemis to sneak out, if she was quiet enough.

"That's a sign to keep your day-job. I'm outta here." Might as well say she was leaving, he'd probably be too involved with looking things up to remember.

"You have a charm in the way you talk..."

"I know, I've read your diary." Artemis stopped. "Y'know, instead of me going home, how bout you go back home already! You're being a nuisance."

"I want to know your real intentions!" Wally grabbed her arm, successfully stopping her from moving, but not from struggling.

"Wally, if you want to know, just 'Go google it!'"

His free hand passed over her hip. "What's your 'three sizes'?"

"What?" Artemis slapped his hand out of the way "Go google it, I don't know!"

His hand returned to her hip, sliding down the waistband of her pants. "What color are your panties?"

Artemis' face flushed red. "Go g-google it-t."

"Are you even wearing panties?" He kept sliding the waistband down.

"Go happily google it." Artemis slapped his hand off again.

"I've always liked you." Wally rested his head on her shoulder.

"C-come again?" That took her by surprise, she felt his hands rubbing circles on her back. Ooh, it felt good... _Was he actually being serious_?

"I love you."

"That's really strange..." Artemis felt him pull her tighter. _Holy crap, he was serious_!

"Now you know how I feel."

_I've known how you feel_. Artemis sighed_. I truly hate the way you act, like this... But I do love you more than anyone else_. "You're so stupid."

Wally froze, letting go.

"Don't get the wrong idea, but you can't tell the difference when my face is always red... it's just blush-powder." Artemis played off her blush as if it was make-up.

"That's not true." Wally passed his hand over her cheek.

"Shut up."

"You really like me!" A smile passed over the speedster's face

"You're stupid." Artemis pushed him off again. "Please do not ask me why."

"All of you wants to know me, I think." Wally smirked, then kissing her cheek.

Artemis' face flushed a deeper shade of red. "Please. Do. Not. Ask. Me. Why."

"I love you." Wally kissed her on the lips, then pulling her back to the computer, grinning widely. "And if you don't believe me, look it up on Google."

* * *

**It really does follow the song, if you want to google it... Mwa ha ha :P  
Its 3:30am and my friends are sending me prompts for mini-stories and such...Of course, reviewers are allowed to send me prompts too, just PM me, or visit my Tumblr page (link in my profile). Oh, R&R please...**


End file.
